El poder de una respuesta
by Lululum
Summary: ¿Crees que sea posible que el poder de tus deseos arremeta contra el problema en forma de una respuesta que nunca salió de tu imaginación? One-Shot Levemente Basado en la canción 'Suki Dakara' De Izumi Katou.


**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creador, Furudate Haruichi.**

 _ **\- ''Te veré después...''**_

Fue lo último que me dijiste aquella tarde, fue un momento confuso. El haberte visto cerrar la puerta después de pronunciar esas palabras, una despedida extraña y la expresión en tu rostro, fueron cosas que terminaron sumergiéndome en una incertidumbre que me costaría explicar. No me tardé en imaginar que estabas enojado conmigo, así que intenté pensar en lo que había hecho como para provocar tu aparente molestia, una que no había visto en ti en ningún momento de todos los años que llevaba conociéndote. Esta vez, tus ojos me observaban con un ápice de algo nuevo, y en general traías un rostro cansado y...¿preocupado? No podría haberlo dicho con exactitud.

Ahí estaba yo, tratando de entender por qué dijiste eso, cuando llegaste repentinamente hasta la puerta de mi casa y te fuiste sólo al decir eso, como si te hubieras contenido de decirme lo que realmente querías...

 _ **Señal de un adiós.**_

No tenía idea, no tuve noción alguna de lo que podía significar lo que estaba pasando allí. La oscuridad nocturna se aproximaba y yo seguía en el balcón de mi habitación, divagando en las posibles razones de tu forma de actuar. Hasta hace unos días antes me convencía de que lo que veía era producto de mi imaginación, y es que había comenzado a notar algo diferente en cada momento que compartíamos; Pero luego de lo que acababa de ocurrir me decidí a creer que en verdad algo serio estaba ocurriendo.

Pasado un rato de profunda meditación concluí, desganado, que tantas preguntas sin respuesta clara no me llevarían a ningún lado, por lo que pensé en preguntarte directamente cuando te viera al día siguiente...o eso esperaba yo.

 _ **En medio del vaivén tu sombra se perdió.**_

Después de la cena me dirigí a mi cuarto, disponiéndome a una ducha y a dormir para el día siguiente. Sin embargo, desde que te habías despedido de mí hace un par de horas, no había forma de que consiguiera algo de tranquilidad. Honestamente, me sentía mucho más agobiado e incómodo que cuando he metido la pata en algo importante, esa vez mi inquietud se veía acompañada de un sentimiento que apretaba mi pecho y me provocaba deseos de verte y saber de una vez por todas por qué estabas tan extraño, si estabas bien, o si algo iba tan mal contigo como la expresión que me enseñaste aquella tarde...

Cada minuto más angustiado que antes, llegué hasta mi alcoba nuevamente, y entonces todo estaba completamente oscuro, a excepción de los focos luminosos que alumbraban las calles y los vagos rastros de luz natural que terminaban de esconderse por detrás de las montañas que rodean nuestra ciudad. Mi vista paseaba entre la línea del asfalto, la entrada de mi casa y el paisaje nocturno, apreciando todo de forma efímera mientras mi mente se escapaba de nuevo a tu recuerdo. Eso sólo hasta que noté algo extraño en la acera de afuera, justo delante de la puerta de entrada, lo cual me resultó más extraño, ya que desde que viniste más temprano nadie había venido ni llegado a casa. Bajo la sensación de curiosidad, bajé con ropas de calle aún puestas, abrí la puerta y encendí la luz de afuera esperando ver mejor el desconocido objeto. Al ver de qué se trataba, encontré una hoja normal, sin nada aparentemente escrito. Caminé lento hasta tomar dicho papel, el cual estaba cuidadosamente doblado, y entonces descarté la posibilidad de que fuese basura; Me acerqué un poco más a la luz, esperando leer algo mientras abría la hoja entre mis manos. Me sorprendió el haber encontrado mi nombre como posible destinatario del texto que entonces me encontraba sosteniendo. Saliendo de la impresión me dispuse a leer aquellas líneas que, si te soy honesto, preferiría no haber leído nunca en mi vida.

 _''De antemano, quiero pedirte disculpas por el modo en que te estoy diciendo esto, tuve la intención de que fuera frente a frente pero te habrás dado cuenta de que hace unas horas y ni siquiera ahora me habría sido posible hacerlo si no es de esta forma, y también habría sido imposible enviarte un mensaje de texto, porque de ahora en adelante mi móvil actual ya no funcionará, a medida de que leas esta carta te darás cuenta por qué._

 _¿Sabes? Estuve intentando hasta hace un rato encontrar una solución a lo que está sucediendo, pero lamentablemente las circunstancias no me acompañan y no conozco a nadie que pueda ayudarme de la forma en que quisiera. Ahora, lee atentamente lo que hay escrito en esta carta, porque después de todo nunca logré decirlo en todo el tiempo que compartí contigo. También, deseo profundamente que puedas perdonarme algún día por todo esto...y que, finalmente, por nada en el mundo olvides lo que aquí te digo._

 _Verás, mi familia se muda al extranjero...nos vamos a Australia, mi padre consiguió un nuevo puesto de su empresa allá y aparentemente he conseguido una beca universitaria en ese país. En realidad, me enteré de todo esto cuando estaba todo arreglado, aún así busqué por todos lados ayuda para poder quedarme e ir a la universidad aquí, y sin embargo me dijeron que lo que se estaba haciendo era lo más favorable para mi futuro. Finalmente mi voluntad se vio doblegada por la decisión de mis padres y más que nada, por mi falta de independencia. Lo siento, de verdad he querido decírtelo en varias ocasiones, pero siempre que estábamos juntos era con nuestros compañeros o simplemente atentos en otras cosas. Te veías feliz, y no me hubiera gustado que tu energía y tu sonrisa se desvanecieran por mi causa, porque aunque no lo hayas notado, esas son cosas que me reconfortaron muchas veces frente a mis propios problemas._

 _Finalmente, hay algo que debes saber y para ello primero debo pedirte nuevamente perdón, perdón por cualquier momento en el que te has sentido mal por mi culpa, por mi carácter o algún mal trato recibido de mi parte. Realmente eres la persona a la que menos daño quisiera hacer; Pero aquí estoy, creando una herida más grave que cualquier otra, producto de este gran corte que he causado al no decirte nada antes._

 _Lo que debes saber, y que no habrá otro momento para que lo hagas, es que te convertiste en alguien muy importante para mí con el paso de los años. Fuiste siempre un gran compañero, siempre apoyándome, siempre a mi lado, siempre sonriéndome. Cosas como esas comenzaron a volverse esenciales en mi diario vivir, y de un momento a otro ya me encontraba con profundos sentimientos hacia ti pululando en mi mente, una gran necesidad de tenerte a mi lado, de hacerte feliz, y estar contigo incluso si no había diálogo de por medio. Cuando reflexioné sobre esto, llegué a la conclusión más obvia y lógica, pero que resulta igual de sorpresiva y no menos intensa. Por cierto, esto no es una confesión, es más bien el anuncio de los sentimientos que he desarrollado por ti. Si me confesara, tendría que esperar una respuesta, y como ambos sabemos, eso no será posible. Además de que existe la posibilidad de que no esperaras esta clase de sentimientos de mi parte, lo que me convierte en un chico que se enamoró patéticamente de su amigo, quien no lo ve de la misma forma. Pero en realidad de la forma en que sea estará bien, algo me dice que si me hubiese quedado podría haber tenido una oportunidad, no por nada han sido años de convivir contigo, tus expresiones y tu personalidad, algunas veces tan transparentes como un frágil cristal._

 _Ahora lo que me queda por decirte es que, como bien sabes, la preparatoria está a punto de terminar para nosotros, por lo que debes finalizar este tercer año tal cual lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora, con ánimo y con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro. Sé que el futuro que te espera es grande y lleno de esfuerzos fructíferos, porque después de todo, eres una persona genial. Tienes a tu lado a tu familia, grandes camaradas que te quieren, te apoyan y lo harán siempre, tanto los que ya no están todos los días como los que siguen allí contigo. Y también estaré yo, deseándote suerte desde el lugar en el que me encuentre y amándote hasta que la vida deje de permitírmelo. Espero que al menos me recuerdes como un buen compañero, o si quiera como el chico que te dijo sus sentimientos cobardemente antes de marcharse lejos...o algo así._

 _En fin, para mi ya es suficiente de esto, es suficiente con la carga que tendré que soportar de ahora en adelante, la carga de tenerte lejos. De pronto se me hace demasiado masoquista el seguir escribiendo esta extensión y llenarla de nuestras memorias de años juntos. Basta con que sepas que las llevaré todas ellas conmigo y las guardaré como un valioso tesoro de lo que significa para mi tu existencia. Lo último que debes saber es que aún no me rindo, pero aún así pienso que es mejor partir ahora, será menos dolor que seguir soportando frente a la falta de soluciones, al menos para mi._

 _Te amo, Yamaguchi Tadashi._

 _Atte:_

 _Tsukishima Kei.''_

Una vez leí esas palabras, mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado, mis manos se volvieron frías y temblorosas, y sentí una estela de sudor frío recorriendo mi espalda. Dejé caer mi peso sobre uno de los escalones de la entrada con la hoja entre mis manos y la mirada perdida en algún punto del frente. Comencé a sentirme mareado y a sufrir por un revoltijo de cosas que pesaban sobre mi pecho y estómago. Incrédulo, me preguntaba una y otra vez si las palabras que venían escritas con tu mismísima letra eran realmente ciertas, y comenzaba a cuestionarme cómo es que no pude imaginarlo, cómo no me atreví a hacer preguntas antes si encima de todo tenía la sensación de que algo malo pasaba. Después de todo había más que una sola cosa ocurriendo contigo, y sorpresivamente...conmigo.

 _ **Más la soledad del anochecer me impide el actuar claramente.**_

No recuerdo en que momento fue, pero ya había tomado las llaves de la casa y mi celular, iniciando mi carrera en dirección a lo desconocido, después de todo no tenía idea de donde encontrarte. Así que fuí hacia el único lugar seguro de esa ciudad en donde podía verte si no era la parada de encuentro en cada mañana de instituto. Corrí lo más rápido que pude por la extensa calle que me dirigía hasta mi deseado destino, desesperado por encontrarte allí y convencerme de que estuve siendo víctima de una broma de lo más lacerante. Mala suerte fue la mía al encontrarme con lo que no quería comprobar, ya que desde la esquina de la calle frente a tu antigua casa, se podía apreciar un gran camión con la palabra ''Mudanzas'' estampada en su anuncio, partiendo hacia lo que sería entonces tu nuevo hogar con lo que imaginé, eran pertenencias. Una vez este estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, me acerqué para echarle un vistazo al lugar, que ahora se veía vacío y oscuro, ya no había nadie adentro y la placa residencial con tu apellido había sido retirada y reemplazada por un cartel de venta. Y entonces todo se detuvo para mí, desde la lectura de la carta hasta la llegada al exterior de lo que fue tu casa no fui capaz de efectuar un pensamiento sensato o de moverme como quería; Sentía que la situación me estaba sobrepasando, y mucho más a partir del momento en que estuve consciente del todo, de que eso que estaba experimentando no era otra cosa más que la única y más simple realidad.

 _ **Hay un vacío que me invade, que me lastima y me desorienta.**_

Continuaba caminando por las calles, omitiéndome el concepto de tiempo y el hecho de que comenzaba a llover impetuosamente. Con la cabeza gacha, avancé a paso lento y perdido, llegando de pronto hasta la pequeña parada de autobús en la que siempre nos encontrábamos para ir a la escuela. Me senté allí sin elevar mi vista hacia ningún sitio, y saqué de mi bolsillo lo único que estuve protegiendo de la lluvia desde que salí de casa. Intenté leer la carta de nuevo, pero el temblor de mis manos y las gotas que se precipitaban sobre el papel no me lo permitían en absoluto. Guardé la hoja y apoyé mi cabeza en la parte trasera del respaldo del lugar, perdiendo mi vista entre los focos que alumbraban el asfalto, donde la lluvia se desplomaba sobre él para finalmente unirse, conformando pequeños y numerosos charcos de agua alrededor.

Yo, ignoraba por completo las vibraciones constantes de mi móvil, que habían estado produciéndose desde cuando pasaba por tu antiguo hogar hasta esos momentos, las llamadas y mensajes correspondían a mis familiares preocupados y a nuestros compañeros más protectores, quienes no habían tardado en recibir la llamada de alerta por parte de mis padres.

 _ **Como un niño que se ha extraviado a punto de llorar, he perdido el control.**_

\- _''Por qué...''_ \- Susurré inconscientemente, pensando nuevamente en el motivo de que las cosas se dieran de aquella forma, lo repetía una y otra vez, cada vez más alto y alterado que la anterior. De pronto mi voz ya no salía, pues la ultima vez que pronuncié la frase, fue prácticamente un alarido que llegó a producir el eco en el fondo de aquella calle, y la alerta de varias mascotas de los alrededores, el que me dejó con un lamentable y doloroso hilillo de voz, tirando de mis cabellos de forma débil. Debí verme patético, con el rostro escondido entre mis rodillas, derramando lágrimas agobiadas por un dolor, angustia e impotencia inexplicables, cayendo por mis mejillas y pegándose a mis ropas al compás de las gotas de lluvia. No podía creerlo, me negaba a creer que te marchaste de esa manera, pensando en que la culpa había sido mía por no preguntar a tiempo, por no actuar a tiempo. No te expresé las cosas que debí haberte expresado antes; Y por otra parte, tú me dejaste con el amor en la mano, sin la oportunidad de devolverte todo el cariño y la delicadeza que me habías entregado por medio de esa carta, una que solo esperaba en mis más hermosos sueños y, paradójicamente, en mis más dantescas pesadillas.

 _ **Quisiera correr, alcanzarte y no soltarte jamás...**_

Y es que no me dejaste posibilidad alguna de hacerlo, de perseguir ese deseo que tú estabas dejando atrás, de luchar por una pelea que sí quería dar.

Cada vez que te veía me sentía completo, siempre estaba nervioso de tu cercanía. Finalmente el tiempo, sumado a tu actitud conmigo y con los demás despertó en mi ese tan precioso sentimiento, esa necesidad de estar cerca de ti sin esperar nada a cambio, me eran algo necesario para estar bien, para saber que estabas bien.

Dándome cuenta de que estos sentimientos eran algo diferente a lo que sientes por un amigo, me propuse ser lo más cauteloso posible a favor de no arruinar nuestra amistad, suponiendo que si te enterabas de lo que sentía, ésta estaría acabada, y que sería feliz si sólo podía verte.

Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que no pude estar más equivocado al creer en semejante mentira.

Ahora, los sollozos producidos por mi garganta eran lo único que podía oír en un mundo en el que la más hermosa melodía se había alejado de mí, dejando aquí el profundo vacío en mi corazón que trajo el silencio al ambiente.

 _ **Quisiera expresarte lo que siento, una emoción desbordante en mí.**_

Definitivamente no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo pasé acuclillado en aquella esquina de la parada de autobús, pero la lluvia se mantenía recia, dejando caer sus gruesas gotas sobre la noche. Y yo seguía ahogado en dolor, sintiendo que no cesaría jamás de hacerlo.

Después de mucho, en un momento en que recobraba un poco la noción sobre mi espacio, escuché la voz de alguien; O mejor dicho, escuché voces y una de ellas me hablaba, haciéndola resaltar del resto. Alcé mi nublada vista, divisando la figura de un chico, y pude imaginarme debido a su silueta y su voz, de que se trataba de uno de los ex miembros del club, aquel a quien cariñosamente veíamos como a la madre del equipo, por su conocida delicadeza y preocupación con sus compañeros. Me hablaba desesperado, sujetando mis manos y elevando mi rostro en cuanto me vio escondido en aquella esquina, junto a los demás miembros, todos en mi búsqueda, advertidos seguramente por el llamado desde mi casa. Esto último logró sacarme un poco de mi retracción, pues aquel gesto de preocupación por parte de nuestros compañeros realmente consiguió entregarme una pequeña sensación de sorpresa.

\- _''S-sugawara-san...''_ \- Musité, frente a la mirada de todos los presentes, con mis ojos bajo los del mayor arrodillado frente a mí. De pronto, sentí los brazos de mi senpai sobre mi cuerpo, presionando mi espalda y brindándome el calor que la lluvia me había quitado en cuanto empezó a caer; En realidad, el calor que tan desgraciada situación me había arrebatado desde un principio. Y por unos momentos, simplemente permanecí allí quieto, permitiendo que las lágrimas que aún brotaban terminaran de caer, humedeciendo aún más el abrigo de Sugawara-san que de por sí ya lo estaba, producto de lo que supongo, fue un largo rato avanzando bajo el aguacero esperando encontrarme por algún lado. Dejé que esa tranquilidad característica de él me ayudara a aliviar ese amargo sentimiento, aunque fuese efímero.

\- _''Tranquilo, Yamaguchi''_ \- Dijo mientras me abrazaba - _''Ya supimos lo que pasó, todo estará bien''_ \- expresó él con voz suave y afectuosa.

\- _''Debemos llevarlo a un lugar seco, puede resfriarse''_ \- Advertía quien se oía como Nishinoya-san, mientras Tanaka-san y los demás apoyaban la idea con prisas.

La sugerencia, o mas bien orden del ex capitán del club, Daichi-san, de ser llevado a la casa de Yachi-chan, quien señaló que su hogar no estaba muy lejos de allí y que se ofrecía a llevarnos porque no había inconveniente, fue la decisión definitiva. Me sentía completamente ido, por lo que no tuve posibilidad alguna de negarme frente a tales circunstancias.

Pronto, todos estábamos en aquel departamento. Fui sentado en un sofá y seguidamente, rodeado por mis compañeros; Asistido por Yachi-chan y Shimizu-senpai, con ropas secas que pertenecían a quien sabe quién, y una bebida caliente, la que consumí rápidamente pues el frío me pegó en cuanto entré en la cálida estancia.

Seguido eso, todos estaban completamente reunidos a mi alrededor, pidiéndome calma y asegurando que todo estaría bien. En aquel momento no podía creer que todo volvería a estar bien si tu no eras parte de ese bienestar.

Fue una noche en la que nadie se despegó de mi lado, y de lágrimas que salieron hasta no poder más; Algunos leyeron aquella nota que me dejaste solo para reafirmar lo que ya sabían o sospechaban, entregándome de su más sentido y profundo apoyo. Hasta el más pedante o silencioso de los muchachos estuvo allí brindando su compañía o palabras de aliento aquella noche, cada uno a su manera pero todo igual de valioso y reconfortante, aunque no menos vergonzoso...por la situación.

Sin embargo hubo algo que Hinata me dijo esa vez, algo que provocó el despertar, de alguna forma, del letargo en el que me había hundido horas atrás. Había olvidado algo tan simple, dejándome llevar por las circunstancias...

\- _''Sabes Yamaguchi, siempre detesté la actitud de Tsukishima como compañero. Era desesperante, sobre todo en primer año. Pero me di cuenta de que gracias a ti, su personalidad dejó de ser un conflicto para nosotros como equipo, el aprendió el valor de desear las cosas, esforzarse y aspirar a más, pronto ya nos sentía a todos como verdaderos camaradas. Por lo que ahora creo que definitivamente no habrá de darse por vencido, y eso es algo que tu también debes hacer: Seguir adelante y recordar lo mejor que hayas vivido junto a él, pienso que no debes tener culpa ya que estos son los acontecimientos simplemente que han tenido que suceder, y definitivamente no son tu culpa. Ha sido algo repentino, pero tal vez lo fue hasta para el mismo Tsukishima, dudo que sea tan malo como para hacer algo así a quien ama, para él debe haber sido igual o muchísimo más duro. Por eso, como él te dijo que no se ha rendido aún, es tu turno también de mirar hacia adelante, de sacar lo mejor de esta prueba y mantener tus recuerdos como algo agradable. El tiempo hará lo suyo, y quien sabe lo que puede pasar.''_

Fue gracias a eso, a aquella noche reunido con todos los miembros antiguos y actuales del club de voleibol, que encontré una salida de aquel túnel en el que me había metido. El dolor no desapareció rápidamente, claro que no. Fue difícil acostumbrarme a cada cosa en la que ya no estuvieras presente, en la que me hiciera falta ver tu rostro o estar cerca de ti. Pero continué, pensando en que mientras debía concentrarme en mi mismo, mantendría esos sentimientos encerrados en mi mente y la vista fija en mis propios objetivos, dejando a quien era gran parte de mi felicidad en la forma de un recuerdo, uno que está allí para ser observado con nostalgia y cariño, o quizá para ser alcanzado algún día...

 _ **Aunque sea feliz solo al recordarte, no pierdo la fe de verte llegar.**_

No había algo que te molestara más que no fueran claros contigo, hablar con rodeos y dudas. Ése siempre fue un gran conflicto para mí, y es que hubieron muchísimas veces en las que producto de mi vergüenza e indecisión te irritabas de mi. La verdad es que en esa época, me había propuesto asumir que estaba realmente enamorado, y confesarme antes de que termináramos la preparatoria. Ésta última cosa era la que se me hacía imposible, no era nada sencillo el encontrar un momento adecuado, además de que no había algo que me asustara más en el mundo que ser rechazado, que tú me rechaces. Así me encontraba, cobardemente escondido y huyendo de mis propios problemas.

Ahora había llegado el día en que te ibas lejos, así, repentinamente y con una despedida que rompió todas mis esperanzas. Creía que la culpa no era de nadie más que mía, pero decidí no lamentarme, lo haría por ti y por mi mismo.

Recuerdo que de vez en cuando, solía leer aquella carta, convirtiéndose mis pensamientos en algo así como breves contestaciones a las frases que iba leyendo. Aunque ya no me vieras ni escucharas, mi mente quiso contestarte cada cosa desde donde estaba, tal cual como una carta en respuesta, quería creer que aunque fuera desde tan lejos, mis pensamientos podían alcanzarte de alguna manera...

 _*Yo también lo siento, por no tener el coraje de alguna vez decirte lo que me ocurría en persona, en vez de transmitirte vagamente mis sentimientos de forma imaginaria, puesto que no sé donde estás ni tengo alguna manera de contactarte. Prometo que tuve la intención de hacerlo, pero se me hizo imposible, producto de mi vergüenza y temor al rechazo._

 _Es demasiado tarde como para encontrar una solución a lo que me aqueja, pero gracias a nuestros compañeros encontré un tipo de ayuda que me hace sentir mejor frente a esta situación. Sin más, espero que lo que estoy pensando logre llegar a ti y así como quiero hacerlo con lo que me expresaste, tú consigas siquiera imaginar lo que quiero decirte también..._

 _No debes pedirme perdón por nada, ya que ni siquiera tienes la culpa de lo que haya sucedido como para irte al extranjero, es algo que que sin dudas es bueno para tu futuro. Ah, y no te preocupes, que la dependencia de los padres es de lo más normal cuando aún se está yendo al instituto, es de esperarse algo de obediencia, ¿no?_

 _Tampoco me pidas perdón por tu actitud, debes saber que tu personalidad es algo que va bien contigo y me agrada tal cual es. Y cualquier momento en el que estuvieras molesto, está bien, debes descargar tus frustraciones. No siempre la culpa es de uno, y yo estaba dispuesto a ser tu apoyo. Me entregaste muchos momentos de alegría y paz, y te prometo que son infinitamente más que todo lo malo que haya podido ocurrir durante todo ese tiempo._

 _Por último, déjame decirte lo que muchas veces quise, y que ya no hay cómo hacerlo de otra forma más que transmitiéndotelo desde el fondo de mi corazón: Tu también eres importante para mi._

 _Éramos amigos desde la escuela media y en algún momento de la misma me percaté de que mi cariño y admiración por ti eran diferentes a cualquier otro que haya experimentado en mi vida. Tu cercanía fue lo que muchas veces me permitió seguir mirando hacia adelante, el hecho de que estuvieras allí era suficiente para darme ánimos, y cuando podía ver tus expresiones o solo estar junto a ti yo era la persona más feliz y afortunada en el mundo. Porque fue desde aquellos días de escuela media en que reflexioné y me di cuenta de lo que eras para mi, y desde entonces he mantenido vivo este sentimiento que solo ha conseguido crecer con el paso del tiempo..._

 _Esto tampoco es una confesión, y por ende lo que menos esperaré será una respuesta. Siendo esto nada más que un momento en el que te dedico mis pensamientos, sumado a las eventualidades que acontecen aquí y ahora, sería imposible, ¿no es así?_

 _Y por último, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que termines este año de la misma forma en que lo has hecho siempre, con excelencia y tranquilidad, no cabe duda de que tu futuro te espera de la mejor forma. Conseguirás todo lo que quieras en la vida porque tienes todas las armas para hacerlo, y yo confío en ti. Estaré entregándote mi amor y todo lo que hay en mí desde aquí, un lugar lejano de donde estás ahora mismo, pero tan intensamente como si estuviera a unos pasos de ti, hasta que mis fuerzas se acaben. Te estoy infinitamente agradecido por dejarme ser la persona que has escogido para amar, me has hecho muy feliz nuevamente, porque si te lo has preguntado, tú siempre has sido gran parte de mi felicidad. Eres libre de recordarme como desees, hay muchas formas de recordar a un compañero enclenque como yo, solo espero que al menos sea agradable._

 _Los recuerdos, aquí los llevo, y tu estás y seguirás estando en ellos para siempre. Porque para mi son el más preciado de los tesoros, al igual que el valor de la familia o las amistades que tengo. Digo, tenemos._

 _Cuídate, Tsukki._

 _ **Yo te quiero...te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar...Y quisiera creer que un día volverás.**_

 _Yamaguchi Tadashi*_

-/-

El muchacho abrió los ojos bruscamente. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, mientras tomaba y expulsaba fuertes bocanadas de aire; Pestañeó un par de veces, calmándose y dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en la cama de su habitación. Al llevarse una de sus manos al rostro notó que había humedad en él, esa noche sufrió la misma pesadilla que aquella vez después de que había sucedido todo. Suspiró hondo, secó sus lágrimas y se dispuso a levantarse para beber algo de agua y apaciguarse, ese tema aún le era delicado y doloroso, y aún le daba algo de pena al recordarlo.

Estuvo a punto de hacer un movimiento para sentarse en la cama, cuando sintió que unos brazos le tenían firmemente atrapado entre los mismos. El joven siempre se sorprendía por este gesto, ya que solía olvidar que en realidad no se encontraba solo. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba su felicidad y alivio, acaricia los cabellos de quién aún yace durmiendo, con parsimonia y delicadeza. Recuerda así todo lo que había ocurrido después de tanto tiempo, lo que conseguía aumentar su alegría y aquel sentimiento de estar finalmente completo. De pronto una idea medio idiota recorre su mente, mientras sus ojos se hallan embelsados en las relajadas facciones de su dormido novio, y su respiración suave y pausada. Se imagina que para llegar a donde estaba ahora, fue bendito con algo parecido a un _poder_ , por un momento cree que ése poder fue empleado en el momento de su _respuesta_. Aunque sabe que en el fondo su situación actual dependía de cosas más concretas, a él le gusta pensar que parte de ella se influenció producto de sus pensamientos y deseos, expresados de alguna manera a través de la _respuesta imaginaria_ de aquella vez.

Y puede que no esté tan equivocado.

 _Dicen, sólo dicen, que hay cosas en la vida que se consiguen gracias a nuestros deseos._

\- _Lo conseguimos_ \- Susurró estando enfrente de aquella persona dueña de su felicidad, derramando algunas lágrimas más. Y es que a veces le resultaba imposible creer que lo consiguieron, que después de tantos años ellos cumplieran su más grande deseo: Encontrarse y poder amarse como no pudieron en aquella época - _Tsukki..._ \- Murmuró como si de un secreto se tratara, para después abrazarse a su novio y continuar durmiendo, olvidándose de todo, con cada partícula de su ser repleta de una dicha que no le sería quitada con nada que haya en este mundo.

 **-FIN-**

 **Nota:** Muy buenas a todos/as, soy una recién ingresada por estos lados. He publicado anteriormente en otras páginas (Mentira, solo una además de esta :c ), y me preguntaba por qué demonios no se me había ocurrido hacerlo aquí antes, si suelo ser usuaria frecuente. Bueno, desde ahora veré la respuesta que surge publicando aquí además de ese otro sitio, y si es positiva pretendo seguir aportando contenido para quienes deseen leer lo que salga de mi cerebro °U°

Y bueno, gracias por leer~  
Agradezco cualquier tipo de opinión en lo que al Oneshot se refiera, espero les haya gustado c:

Nos vemos!


End file.
